Touhou vs. Capcom/Saki
Bio Saki is a somewhat ordinary 16-year-old high school girl. After a monster appears in her town, she unexpectedly becomes an Earth Defense Force specialist. She is armed with a giant rifle to aid her in defending her town against the monster. Movelist Skill Cards *Experimental Positron Cannon: Saki fires a beam of energy from her cannon at her opponent. *Shoulder Tackle: Saki tackles her enemy with a Shoulder Tackle, causing them to stagger backwards. *Hand Grenade: Saki takes a Grenade and throws it. Depending on what version you use determines the distance and the way it's thrown. Ground A version travels half way across the screen and is thrown low. Ground B version all the way across the screen and is thrown somewhat low. Ground C version travels half way across the screen and is thrown in a arch. Air A version travels less than half way across the screen and is almost dropped. Air B version travels 2/3rd across the screen and is thrown in a somewhat low throw. Air C version travels all the across the screen and is thrown somewhat low. *Load Special Ammo: Saki poses and reloads her gun with special ammo. Depending on which button you press the ammo changes. The Light version loads buckshot. The range on this is okay but the stun isn't very good. The Medium version loads an energy sphere which is highly useful because it lands a bunch of hits and keeps the opponent still for a long time setting them up to be comboed. The Hard version loads a rocket which can be used in combos. *Gun Club: Saki spins around and hits her enemy with the butt of her rifle. Spell Cards *Positron Storm: Saki puts on her helmet and blasts a laser beam at a 45 degree angle from her laser rifle. *Load Super Armor-Piercing Shell: A super version of Load Special Ammo, Saki will load a bullet that cannot be blocked. Last Word *The World's Greatest Attack: Counter. If your enemy hits Saki, she falls to the ground. The camera zooms in on her face, and the background becomes gold. Once she gets up, she smacks the enemy with the butt of her gun. She will then unleash her entire arsenal of weaponry on her opponent, first her pistols, then her rifle, and finally her rocket. Misc. *Battle Intro: Saki Loads her rifle and says “Alright….Let’s do this!” *Taunt: She clenches her fist and says “I won’t lose now!” *Victory Pose: She gets on her knees and says “I-I did it…” Winning Quotes Don't ya feel kinda lonely, fighting by yourself? I wish I had... Er... Nevermind! I made a promise to make it back in one piece! I won't lose now! My heart swells with emotion at just the thought of being able to fight along with such allies! I love the starry skies! I'll protect them, even if it means my life! Vs. Self: We might have the same equipment, but you fail for not being able to work well with your partners! Vs. Asura and Yuugi: Huh, I won...? Wow, I guess that little bit of close-quarter combat practice paid off! Vs. Batsu: I was going all out from the start! No one will beat me when it comes to heart! Vs. Mokou and Juri: If you're only here to exact revenge, then... Well, I'm going to stop you! Vs. Chun Li: Gosh, you are just so calm and beautiful! One day I hope I can be half the woman you are! Vs. Frank West and Aya: This is no place for civilians! I request that you do not take my photo! Vs. Soki and Masamune: This match is mine! Now drop the weapon! Vs. Chris and Jill: Even the best snipers miss once in a while. It's making sure the next shot is a hit that counts! Vs. Jin: Hey, your mech’s knee joints need some maintenance! Shoddy equipment can cost you your life out in the field! Vs. Ryu and Ken: Wow! You're definitely a pro fighter! Can you teach me a thing or two about footwork? Vs. Cirno, Mystia, Rumia and Wriggle: Alright, perfect! All that skeet shooting practice didn't go to waste after all! Vs. Morrigan and Tenshi: If you're really that bored, you should consider joining us on the Earth Defense Squad. Vs. Reimu and Sanae: I never knew elegant looking women could pack that much fire power! How the hell did I manage to evade? Vs. Marisa and Patchouli: Looks like I'm the one with the most firepower. So much for your magic. Vs. Remilia, Flandre and Demitri: This is a vampire? Wow, Stephanie Meyer doesn't know squat about the real thing. Vs. Meiling and Momiji: Sorry if I interfere with your duties, but I have some of my own. Vs. Amaterasu, Jon Talbain and Kagerou: Please don't make me shoot a dog. It would go really bad on my record. Vs. Murasa, Yuyuko and Youmu: Whoa whoa whoa. My superiors never said anything about fighting ghosts. Vs. Nitori and BB Hood: Hey, I don't think you have proper clearance for that stuff! Vs. Reisen: Wow, that was weird. Did I really miss that many shots? Vs. Sakuya, Phoenix Wright, Dan and Keine: Glad I didn't hit any vitals. I'd lose my job if I killed civilians. Vs. Firebrand, Mima and Shinki: Uh...please come quietly? Vs. Cammy: Hopefully we meet as allies, next time. Vs. Tessa: Even the military hasn't done research like this. Vs. Satori: Aw Crud...now someone knows my deepest feelings. Vs. Medicine: Saki to base. I've apprehended a rogue poison specialist. Vs. Anakaris: Did I just wake up in a cheesy mummy movie? Vs. Yumemi: Command, I have someone asking questions about our line of work. What should I do? Vs. Amingo: Command, what do we file him under? Vs. Nue: Wow, that was scary. Maybe I need to change careers... Vs. Sonson: I thought blocking bullets that way only works in movies! Vs. Kogasa: Oh, now she's crying. I wasn't trained for this. Vs. Spencer: Will I get enhancements like that if I get promoted? Vs. Hina: Oh, I wish you could be my partner whenever I'm on my missions. Vs. Kasen: Ummm…I’m afraid I’m gonna have to apprehend your…pets? Vs. Seija: Command, I apprehended the rouge Amanojaku. Vs. Nick: Get all the civilians out of here! Pronto! Vs. Seiga: Hermits really are hard to take down. Vs. Nero: What kind of weapons are those? Ending (Saki is hanging out with the Touhou characters.) Sanae: Great job, Saki! You were amazing! Saki: Oh... um... Thank you, Sanae! Reisen: Don't be shy. You were awesome. That was some great fighting. Marisa: You really did it, Saki! Fighting at your side is pretty darn fun! Saki: Thanks, guys! That means so much to me! I can't think of anything better than fighting with friends for justice and to protect others. I'll... I'll never forget this! Aya: OK, everyone ready? Line up, guys, so I can snap this photo. Hurry up, now! *Snap!* A few days later... (Saki arrives to the city to engage the Evil Eye Sigma from Touhou Story of Eastern Wonderland.) Saki: Everyone! Find a place to hide and stay there! Evil Eye Sigma: *Growl* Saki: He's a tough one... But I can beat him... I will beat him! Reimu, Marisa, all of you... I won't let you down! OK! I'm ready to do this now! Hey there, monster! Your rampage ends here! Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters